


[podfic] run all the lights

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Street Racers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: fahye's 'run all the lights' read aloud. 1hr5mins.He’s a slim, too-pretty boy of twenty, and the men of this particular underworld talk about him as though he’s an open flame, a sparking engine near a pool of gasoline: volatile, and not to be handled. Kid’s got balls of sheer fucking steel, Damen’s contact said.Which must be true, because having just lost a race against Damen for pink slips, Laurent looks him straight in the eye and says, “Double or nothing?” in a voice like vodka poured straight from the freezer.





	[podfic] run all the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [run all the lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254318) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Enjoy the story? [Then listen to Pepperweb read it too ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13292013)

## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr5mins 

## Song Credit

_We Gon Ride_ by **Dreezy**

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (40MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other/runlights.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fahye, for writing laurent brilliantly and having blanket permission!  
> Thank you AnnaPods for [rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) ;)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
